michaeljacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jackson 5 US Tour
The Jackson 5 US Tour was the third tour for The Jackson 5 promoting their album Lookin' Through the Windows, Michael's albums Got to Be There and Ben, and Jermaine's album Jermaine. The tour started in Des Moines on August 29, 1971 and ended in Chicago on October 5, 1972 Tour Dates August 29, 1971 - Des Moines, Iowa State Fair August 31, 1971 - Toronto, Canadian National Exhibition September 9, 1971 - Detroit, Michigan State Fair September 12, 1971 - Honolulu, Honolulu International Center Arena October 15, 1971 - Chicago, International Theater December 27, 1971 - Houston, Houston Coliseum December 28, 1971 - Dallas, Memorial Auditorium December 29, 1971 - Norfolk, Hampton Coliseum December 30, 1971 - Richmond, Richmond Coliseum January 1, 1972 - Nashville, Municipal Auditorium January 2, 1972 - Greenville, Greenville Memorial Auditorium January 12, 1972 - Atlanta, City Auditorium Febuary 12, 1972 - St Louis, Kiel Auditorium March 26, 1972 - Shreveport, Hirsch Memorial Coliseum March 27, 1972 - New Orleans, Municipal Auditorium March 29, 1972 - Tampa, Curtis Hixon Hall March 31, 1972 - Jackson, State Fair Coliseum April 1, 1972 - Memphis, Mid-South Coliseum June 30, 1972 - New York, Madison Square Garden July 1, 1972 - Baltimore, Civic Center July 2, 1972 - Norfolk, Coliseum July 7, 1972 - Richmond, Richmond Coliseum July 8, 1972 - Charlotte, Coliseum July 9, 1972 - Greensboro, Coliseum July 14, 1972 - Cincinnati, Cincinnati Gardens July 15, 1972 - Pittsburg, Civic Center Arena July 16, 1972 - Cleveland, Public Auditorium July 18, 1972 - Chicago, International Amphitheatre July 21, 1972 - Tulsa, Civic Center July 22, 1972 - Dallas, Memorial Auditorium July 23, 1972 - Houston, Coliseum July 24, 1972 - New Orleans, Municipal Auditorium July 29, 1972 - Chicago, Amphitheatre July 30, 1972 - Chicago, Amphitheatre August 4, 1972 - Columbia, Carolina Coliseum Arena August 5, 1972 - Atlanta, Municipal Auditorium August 6, 1972 - Nashville, Municipal Auditorium August 11, 1972 - Savannah, Civic Center August 12, 1972 - Washington, Constitution Hall August 13, 1972 - Charleston, Civic Center Augugst 17, 1972 - Louisville, Kentucky State Fair August 18, 1972 - Kansas City, Municipal Auditorium August 19, 1972 - St Louis, Kiel Auditorium August 20, 1972 - Indianapolis, Indiana State Fair August 22, 1972 - Sedalia, Missouri State Fair August 25, 1972 - San Francisco, Cow-Palace August 26, 1972 - Los Angeles, Forum Augugst 27, 1972 - San Diego, Sports Arena August 29, 1972 - Honolulu, Honolulu International Center Arena September, 1972 - Black Plush Expo ("Save the Children" Concert), Chicago October 5, 1972 - Chicago, International Theater Set List 'First Leg (August 29, 1971 - April 1, 1972)' #Stand! #I Want You Back #Feelin' Alright #Who's Lovin' You #Maybe Tomorrow #I Want to Take You Higher #ABC #I'll Be There #I Found That Girl #Mama's Pearl #Medley: Walk On/The Love You Save #Goin' Back to Indiana 'Christmas Concerts (December 27, 1971 - December 30, 1971)' #Medley: I Want You Back/ABC/Mama's Pearl #Christmas Message from Tito #Christmas Message from Jackie #We Thank You #The Christmas Song #Christmas Message from Jermaine #Someday At Christmas #Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town #Christmas Message from Michael #Christmas Won't Be the Same This Year #Give Love on Christmas Day (A Capella Version) #Medley: Walk On/The Love You Save 'Second Leg (June 30, 1972 - October 15, 1972)' #Medley: I Want You Back/ABC/Mama's Pearl #Brand New Thing #Sugar Daddy #I'll Be There #Goin' Back to Indiana/Brand New Thing/Goin' Back to Indiana #Bridge Over Troubled Water #I Found That Girl #I'm So Happy #Lookin' Through the Windows #Ain't Nothin' Like the Real Thing #Ben #Rockin' Robin #Got to Be There #You've Got a Friend #That's How Love Goes #Never Can Say Goodbye #I Wanna Be Where You Are #Medley: Walk On/The Love You Save 'Personnel' 'First Leg:' *Michael Jackson: percussion, vocals *Jermaine Jackson: bass, vocals *Jackie Jackson: tamborine, percussion, vocals *Tito Jackson: guitar, vocals *Marlon Jackson: percussion, vocals 'Christmas Concerts & Second Leg:' *Michael Jackson: percussion, vocals *Jermaine Jackson: bass, vocals *Jackie Jackson: tamborine, percussion, vocals *Tito Jackson: guitar, vocals *Marlon Jackson: percussion, vocals *Randy Jackson: congas, percussion, vocals 'Band Members' *'Keyboards: '''Ron "Ronnie" Rancifer *'Drums: '''Johnny Jackson Category:Tours